With All The Nuts And The Squiralls
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: It's been two years since Butters was sent to a metal hospital but he still has no idea why. Maybe Kenny, believing Butters to have run away, will be able to shine some light on the situation. Bunny. Obviously i don't own anything, credits to all rightful creators. plz R
1. Chapter 1

Butters had been sent away a couple of times for different things; on his one and only family holiday with his parents at the age of five he had been sent to a daycare centre where non of them spoke English for the whole two weeks.

When he was nine he was sent to the clinic for confused children, something about him being 'bi-curious' that had to be knocked out of him so he could function properly in society but it resulted in nothing.

In the summer holidays when he turned fourteen he was sent away to a form of Army Camp, a place where he got shouted at everyday and spent a lot of time marching through woods, he learnt nothing from the whole holiday.

Now at sixteen Butters once again found himself being sent away again, pulled out of school before his school year even started he suddenly found himself in a place that was white on every surface and smelt like bleach but it wasn't a medical hospital.

The Mental Health Institute was situated just outside of South Park, where the old Blockbuster Videos used to be, it was a pale, straight-cut building with bars on its many windows and heavy metal doors.

Butters had little to no idea why his parents had sectioned him, everyone in the Institute seemed much more mentally unstable than him, but they had paid extra for his light blond hair to be shaved off and not to be fed as much as the rest of the patients.

The medication he was given made him have dreamless sleeps and small blackouts during the day but he never had any conciliating or reviews so he could never tell anyone about the problems.

There was only one good thing about the Institute was that Carol McCormick worked there as a nurse now that she had her act together and could hold down a job.

It was nice seeing Carol everyday, even though she didn't seem to recognise him, just to hear her chat aimlessly about her children was comforting.

Mere months before being sectioned Butters had become close to Kenny, very close and they had been expressing their closeness physically but since he had arrived at the Institute he had heard nothing from the other blond.

Butters didn't hate the Institute, it was clean and they allowed him to play his music whenever he wanted but he got very lonely sometimes since nobody, not even his parents, came to visit him and the other patients could barely hold a convocation for very long.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year and a half since Butters had been admitted, he had lost just over two stone in weight and all softness was gone from his face, he didn't feel like himself, spending nearly whole days just staring out of the window or at the same page of a book he meant to read.

"good morning sweetpea." Carol greeted warmly one morning as she wrapped a blanket around his thin shoulders.

Since getting herself together Carol's red hair was vibrant and full of life, her face had filled out and she didn't look like a mother of three and the wife of a useless man.

Butters didn't speak, he was unable to find the motivation to talk anymore, it might have been the pill or the fact that he hadn't been allowed outside in such a long time.

Between gazing aimlessly out of the dirty window and watching Carol potter around being nice to the other patients Butters whole day wizzed by and the next thing he knew it was becoming dark outside.

Suddenly Carol appeared at the window Butters was staring out with a huge smile on her face, "oh Kenny's here." she said happily.

There was a sudden rush of emotions inside of Butters at the very name, like someone had switched a light on inside of him.

Outside on a very shiny, black motorcycle was Kenny in a red leather jacket, his golden blond hair was tied back loosely and he smile casually with a wave up at the window.

"he's my youngest boy." Carol told Butters softly, "he just passed his test and paid for everything himself. I'm so proud of him, he's got a secret girlfriend too." she added in a whisper before skipping off happily.

Any happy emotion that Butters had been feeling left instantly at the mention of a 'girlfriend', granted when he had been physical with Kenny they hadn't been public about it or put a label on their position together but he had hoped that the other blond had felt something for him.

Fat tears sat in the corner of Butters eyes for the rest of the night but he never let them fall, even as he ate his tiny meal and took his medication he remained in a daze.

For the next couple of weeks Butters stared out of the window, watching Kenny drop his mother off in the morning and picking her up at the end of her shift, always with a smile.

It hurt every time he saw the other blond but Butters seemed almost addicted to the pain he received from the mere sight of Kenny.

As winter set in Kenny stopped riding his motorbike to the Institute because of the snow but he still walked with his mother to make sure he made it there safely.

One evening another patient had a violent episode, flipping tables over and punching some of the other patients who got in his way, so Carol was unable to leave since she had to help restrain him and it led to Kenny entering the Institute to find out what was going on.

"everything alright mom?" Kenny asked when he was allowed through security.

Carol explained what had happened and that she now had to fill in paperwork but motioned for him to take a seat with the calmed down patients.

Ironically Butters hadn't noticed Kenny come into the Institute so he flinched violently when he felt someone sit beside him.

"calm down dude." Kenny laughed lightly, "i ain't gunna hurt ya."

Butters heart and windpipe tightened dramatically when Kenny spoke to him, he tried to curl further into himself because he didn't want Kenny to recognise him in the state he was now in.

"what you here for?" Kenny broke the silence turning his bright blue eyes on Butters.

Unable to find his voice Butters just managed to shake his head, since he still had no idea why he had been admitted.

Kenny snorted softly through his slightly croaked nose, "i'm sure it ain't nothing I ain't heard before."

Maybe it was because he had never seen a therapist since being sectioned or maybe it was because it was Kenny but Butters just couldn't find any answers.

It was obvious that Kenny didn't recognise Butters either, just like his mother, so it make him even less likely to answer.

"do you hear voices?" Kenny asked, "or was it sexual abuse? Suicide?"

Butters clamped his eyes tight shut, he had experienced all of those things before being admitted but non had been bad enough to send him to the Institute.

"i-i don't kn-know." Butters finally said to stop Kenny from rattling off any other problems.

The voice that escaped from Butters was low and raspy, a small pop in his throat from lack of use, it held no emotion and he barely registered that it was him that spoke.

Kenny frowned, "you don't know or can't remember?" he inquired leaning in closer.

Within seconds Butters found himself gasping for breath and shaking all over his mind switching between blackouts and over-thought of how painful it was to even talk to Kenny.

The next thing Butters knew he was locked up back in his room, his calming music playing softly in the background and Kenny was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny didn't like that his mother worked with nutcases, it made him uneasy that they could snap so easily and his mother was still quite small, they could hurt her easily.

That was why he saw her there and back again every shift she had, it may have been part of why she kept the job for so long.

He really hated the Institute because he could name several people who belonged there but were still allowed to walk around freely.

Steven and Linda Stotch were two of the people at the top of his list, for sixteen years they had mentally and physically abused their son for no reason, their twisted ideas of love had forced Butters to run away and never to be heard from again.

When Kenny had been sixteen he had begun a relationship with Butters, it quickly became physical, but it was so comfortable and Kenny intended on asking the smaller blond to be his boyfriend when the next school year started but he had disappeared.

It hurt when Kenny found out that he hadn't even left a note explaining why he had run away or where to, he had trawled the internet for any news of Butters for months and still checked the missing/found persons once a week.

Every search availed to non, nobody had seen the small blond and it was getting increasing irritating since no-one could just disappear off the face of the earth.

For the four years that his mother had worked at the Institute Kenny had never entered the building but one afternoon she was very late out and it was getting colder so he went inside to find out what was going on.

Turned out a patient had gone to crazy town and his mother had a mountain of paperwork to fill in because of legal stuff that nobody ever looked at.

Kenny sat next to the least crazy looking patient, a overly skinny teenager with a shaved head that Kenny saw staring out the window a lot, but he flinched unnaturally.

Their convocation had been pointless, Kenny had tried to find out what had brought the teen into the Institute but was finally met with a fully shaking body who kept knocking his head against the painted metal bars on the windows.

Two nurses quickly scooped up the shaking teen and took him away without a word, leaving Kenny in slightly shock but he had to quickly put it out of his mind as his mother finally came out of the tiny office.

That night at dinner Kenny's mind was still on the shaking teen he had met, "mom?" Kenny said mindlessly through a mouthful of food.

"what is it?" Carol hummed eyes still half glued to the television.

Kenny cleared his throat softly, "who was that boy by the window, the skinny bald one?" he tried to sound uncaring.

Carol gave her some a strange look, "why?"

"just wondering." he muttered and took a massive bite of his food.

"the only name we have is Leo." his mother said with a sigh, "his parents admitted him nearly two years ago but its not really clear why, there were lots of reasons but they pay extra to have us shave his hair off every month."

nothing more was said on the matter for the rest of the night, it shouldn't have been important to Kenny who the skinny teenager was but they coincidence that the kid had controlling parents, his name was very similar to Butters real name and had been admitted at the same time Butters had disappeared.

Maybe it was hopeful optimism on Kenny's part but after nearly two years he was willing to try anything, so after work the next day Kenny went through all the security checks just to get into the building before seeking out the skinny teen.

The teen was in the exact same place he had been the previous day, staring aimlessly out of the window, Kenny's heart sped up at the thought that the ill looking teen could really be his amazing missing loved one.

For a moment Kenny stared at the teen who was nothing more than skin and bones, his near transparent skin was pulled tight and his eyes dark, what clothes he was wearing were childish but baggy.

With a deep breath Kenny took leap, "Butters?" he said softly.


End file.
